


Gravity Pull

by Leyenn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't write this they just made me narrate it, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Multi, OT3, Object Insertion, Polyamory, Polyandry, Run-On Sentences, Sounding, Threesome, Threesome – F/M/M, Trust, Trust Kink, run on sentences for days, this is serious kink how are they still so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: Jack and Daniel introduce Sam to one of the lesser known wonders of owning a cock.Prompt: sounding.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911157
Kudos: 24





	Gravity Pull

Sam settles down on the bed at Daniel's side, tucking her feet up beside her. Jack thinks he's starting to understand what all those alien artifacts have felt like over the years, laid out on a lab bench for study in front of them both. It's not as disconcerting as he'd have thought, though that may have something to do with the fact that they're both as naked as he is; on the other hand it's way hotter than he'd have thought, which almost certainly does.

"You've done this before?" Sam doesn't sound concerned, just kind of curious. It's the same voice she gets when she's grilling Teal'c about some wonder of Goa'uld technology, or checking up on some new quirk of the dialling computer. 

It's not supposed to be sexy as all hell, he's pretty sure, but apparently neither his brain or body got the memo on that one.

"Yeah," Daniel says, easily. He's cross-legged at the lower end of the bed, close to Jack's hip, one hand idly trailing up and down Jack's calf. "It's not actually as freaky as it might sound. Ah, no pun intended." 

Sam laughs. "It sounds a little intense, but if you say it's good…"

"Oh, it's good." Daniel's only done it to him twice, but he's watched Daniel a couple times, too, and he's pretty sure it's the best orgasm he's ever seen. He's gotten off in the shower a good few times since then on just the memory of Daniel's cock in his hand, of running his finger up the hard length of the sound just under that soft, sensitive skin, and the way Daniel moaned… "It's really good," he says, flashing her a grin. "You'll see."

"Intense is a good word for it." Daniel unties the roll of black velvet lying in front of him and flips it, so that it unrolls onto the bed. Inside are an array of steel rods, each close to twelve inches long, neatly laid out in order of size and shape; from delicately slender to wide and intricate enough that Jack's not sure if he's more terrified or turned on by just the thought. "But Jack does really well," Daniel adds, with a smile. 

"I hardly do anything," he points out. "All I gotta do is lie here and let you go to town, and I get a frankly insane orgasm thrown in. What's not to love?"

Daniel reaches behind himself for the bottle of surgical lube and holds it out to Sam. "You just have to make sure you use this stuff. UTIs are not sexy, believe me."

Sam raises an eyebrow, amused. "Did you steal this from the infirmary?"

"No," Daniel says, but amusement twinkles in his eyes too. "But I figured what's good enough for the Air Force Medical Corps is good enough for me."

"So long as you didn't actually ask Fraiser for a recommendation," Jack says. He laces his fingers together behind his head, leaning back into the pillows. 

Daniel chuckles. "'Hey, Janet, I want to get a metal rod into Jack's cock, can you give me any medical advice?'" 

He can't _help_ the fact that his cock wakes up at being called like that, he really can't. He's not exactly been completely soft for a while now, knowing this was the plan all through their lazy shared shower and the even lazier kisses and touches that filled it - but apparently he's even kinkier than he realised, because it's the idea of Daniel actually asking that which sends hot blood rushing to his groin.

Sam turns that amusement on him, with a hint of that calculating wickedness that he loves about her. He's always known she was dangerous – to him most of all – and he never expected for a minute that she'd be shy in bed, but it's still a joy whenever she just comes out and says something like, "well, maybe I should start giving Janet more of the sordid details if you're going to be that happy about it."

Daniel touches his cock with one fingertip, teasing it down the growing length with a mischievous smile of his own. "This might be a fun thing to try," he says, throws Jack a look. "I know you like it when I talk dirty, but how hard can you actually get from just that?"

Jesus. They'll be the death of him, but at least he'll go happy. "Pretty damned hard," he says, roughly. 

Daniel's smile turns surprised, and pleased. "Really. When?"

Jack almost sticks his tongue out. He does roll his eyes. "Come on, I know you've jacked off in the showers listening to Carter talk that sexy science stuff at me."

"Well, obviously." Two fingers now, almost unbearably light, trailing up and down the length of his cock. "I thought that's why you still pretend not to get how the gate works, so often."

"It's why I still bother to explain it," Sam says. She puts a hand on Daniel's knee, stroking down his thigh the same way he's stroking Jack. "One day, you need to start believing how amazingly sexy you are, Doctor Jackson."

"I'm working on it," Daniel says, affording her a tender smile. 

"So are we." She gets up onto her knees and leans into him, capturing his mouth for a slow, sensual kiss. Daniel tilts his head into it with a throaty hum, and even if he weren't still stroking Jack's very interested cock the entire time, just that sight and sound would get Jack completely with the program. 

"I don't know why people pay for porn when they could just have the live show," he says, honestly. "God, look at you." 

Sam pulls back from the kiss with a laugh. "You can look all you like," she says, "but I think some touching might be good, too?"

"Hell, yeah." He's definitely hard now, and that makes him remember that Daniel's about to teach Sam how to sound him to within an inch of his sanity, and it's like a feedback loop of arousal that kicks on inside his head. " _Please_."

"Who knew this was the way to get you to ask politely," Daniel teases. He trades Sam another quick kiss for the bottle of lube and flips the cap. "Okay, so, first rule: plenty of lube." He squeezes some out into his palm and rubs his hands together, like the damn stuff is just moisturiser. "Everything needs to slide easily. Inside and out," he adds, another tease at Jack, and takes him back in one slippery hand.

If there's one thing Jack's absolutely never going to get tired of, it's Daniel's hand around his cock. Strong, confident, careful, and so goddamn enthusiastic – it's everything about Daniel distilled down into a single sensation, and it's perfect. 

But apparently Jack O'Neill won the lottery somewhere in between saving the world, because there's another thing, too - Sam's mouth on his, the taste of her, the ease and confidence in how she cups his jaw in her palm and kisses him, the softness of her lips and the press of her tongue in his mouth, the way she always smiles…

She leans back, and he realises somewhere in there while he was thoroughly lost in them both, she's managed to clamber over him. He arches a brow in question.

Sam grins. "Better access," she says, and shuffles over to put herself exactly opposite Daniel.

Jack groans and flops his head back. "Jeez, what did I do to deserve you two?" 

"Must have been that tenth world save," Daniel says, and starts moving his hand a little more intently than just that light grip. "You know what they say, you play the hero one too many times…" 

Jack almost has a smart comeback for that, and then Daniel balls a loose fist around the end of his cock and twists a little, and everything but " _ah,_ ah, yeah," falls out of his head, hips twitching into the sudden burst of pleasure.

Daniel grins across him at Sam. "I always feel sorry for straight guys when I'm doing this," he says, casual as if they're chatting in the commissary: just rotating his wrist over and over and Jack's bucking up into it, now. "They miss out on such a power trip."

Sam grins back at him just the same. "I think maybe you do know how sexy you are," she says, not casual at all, and Daniel chuckles.

"Maybe you're getting through to me after all." He gives a last, slow twist and slides his hand back down, tight enough to leave Jack panting a little and his cock twitching, hot and red where it's pushing out of Daniel's fist. "We'll do something easy first," he says, and picks one of the rods out of its slot in the velvet roll beside him: a simple round length of steel that tapers very slightly at one end and flares very slightly at the other. He hands it over to Sam, and Jack gets to watch her – fascinated, because of course she is, turning it end-over-end in her hands.

"It's heavier than I thought," she says. "It doesn't hurt?"

"Not when it's done right." Daniel pumps a little more lube onto one fingertip in a fairly impressive one-handed move. "It's like fisting, it's all in the technique. The rest is just patience."

"Never done that, either," Jack says, because it feels like a wasted opportunity if he doesn't.

Daniel smiles, and yeah, Sam's right. He knows precisely how sexy that is. "I'll teach you on Sam, if you both want to. Fair's fair."

He looks at her, in question, and doesn't really need her to say anything to know. "Well, that's next downtime planned, then."

"Next time," Daniel agrees, voice full of heat and a bright grin of anticipation. "But not this time. It's going to go in here," he says, then, to Sam, and pulls very gently with his fingers - just enough that Jack feels _open,_ exposed and ready and about to be fucked, for a long second before Danielsmears that extra fingertip of lube right into his slit. 

" _Gah,_ " he gasps out, " _god,_ Daniel." It's cold and slick and he's sure he can feel it running down into him already. 

Sam reaches across him and grabs the lube. He nearly bites through his tongue – Daniel's getting him ready so thoroughly, rubbing back and forth along the length of his slit, working the lube into him, and now Sam's doing the same, smearing lube along the length of the sound, handing it back to Daniel…

"You have to get the angle right," Daniel says, and touches the very tip to Jack's hole. God, it's going to just slip into him so easily, with the amount of prep they've both just put in. "Just ease it, gently, don't push," Daniel's still saying, but far away, because that's the moment the tip goes in and Jack nearly loses it.

"Wow," Sam says, with a sort of wonder. "Jack?"

He digs his fingers into the bed, breathless, fighting not to buck up and just impale himself on the sound in Daniel's hand. "Like it, huh?"

"You like it." There's obvious arousal in her voice. He flashes her a grin, snatches in a breath as Daniel works the tip, very gently, just enough to get it in place.

"I fucking _love_ it – ah, god, and you haven't seen anything yet."

"You'll like this; it's all about letting gravity do the work," Daniel continues, to Sam, and then he loosens his fingers just carefully, just enough and Jack can't breathe. _Fuck_ , there it is, sliding down, sliding _in_. Inside him, inside his fucking _cock_. He can feel it exactly like Daniel says, the pull of gravity like he's never felt until he got in on this insane little game – cold and solid and feeling like it's a mile wide, sliding so deep, opening him up…

" _Oh_ ," Sam breathes out. "Oh, my god, that's…"

"Tell her how it feels, Jack," Daniel says. There's a calm, glittering pleasure in his voice. 

"Feels – _ah,_ " he snatches a breath as the sound stops, bottoms out where it's going to settle, and now he's just staring at the bare few inches of metal sticking out of his cock in Daniel's warm, wet grip. "Fuck, it feels good, so fucking good…"

"Big?" Daniel touches the tip of the sound lightly, testing. "See, Sam? You don't force it, it just finds the right spot, but if it's not quite deep enough-"

" _Fuck_ , it's deep enough," Jack groans out. "And yes, it feels huge, you know it does. God, what size did you use?"

"Same as last time, I promise." Daniel rubs his hip. "Breathe, you're doing great."

He drags in a deep lungful of air, and even that feels tied to his cock in Daniel's hand and the sound inside. "Daniel, come on…"

"You wanted me to teach Sam," Daniel says, playfully chiding. "Now lie still and let me work."

"I'm gonna die right here," he mutters, and fists the sheet in his hands to keep from just shoving Daniel out of the way and fucking himself stupid with the damned thing. "You'll kill me, both of you, I don't know what I was thinking…"

"Don't be dramatic," Daniel says, but affectionately now. "We've got way too much fun to have first."

Jack looks at Sam in playful desperation. "Are we sure he's not a Goa'uld?"

She grins back at him. "He's much worse than the Goa'uld. So, come on, Daniel," and how he's forgotten that she's just as bad, he doesn't know, though it might have something to do with there being a fucking length of metal inside him, "if it's not quite deep enough?"

"Oh, _fuck,_ " Jack mutters, and puts his other hand over his face.

Daniel's laugh is low and dark and easy. "Just ease it, here," and he touches right where the sound stops, through Jack's cock, takes the skin in the gentlest pinch and then _rubs._

Jack groans and jerks his hips, he can't help it. That extra inch of slide is so deep, it has to be all the way inside now and he can't feel where it _ends_ any more. "Ah, god, Daniel…"

"I've got it, don't worry." At least Daniel knows what this is like. And it's Daniel, who knows what Jack's like, too: knows where that subtle extra support is welcome, where Jack's vulnerable spots are. The ones that are much more tender than anything even this can reach. 

"Sam," Daniel says, and then Sam's well-lubed hand is sliding around his cock, smaller but no less strong, no less careful than Daniel's. She gives him a slow, experimental tug and that's all it takes for him to thrust up into her hand - he has to _see -_

 __He looks, and the sight almost makes him come right there. Sam kneeling on his left with her hand slowly flexing around his straining cock, Daniel on his right with the sound held so lightly he's just steadying it, not even controlling it, and there's so little of it left…

He grits his teeth and throws his head back, as much to stop looking at the most erotic thing on any planet as to try desperately not to come yet. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ …"

"Told you you'd like it," Daniel says.

"I knew _that_ ," he growls out, but Daniel laughs.

"I was talking to Sam."

"Imagine how much _I_ like it, then."

"I don't have to imagine." Daniel taps the sound very lightly with a fingertip, and Jack's whole body shudders in response. Daniel's eyes sparkle. "See?"

He groans. "Would you fuck me already?"

"Sure." Daniel agrees to that far too easily, he thinks, until he adds, "Just try not to come."

"Oh, because that's–" but he can't finish because Daniel's pulling the sound out, so slow, _so slow_ , and it seems to go on for so long – 

And then it slides back in, easy as gravity, and he bucks helplessly into Sam's hand. 

"You just have to be careful," Daniel's saying, to Sam, as if Jack's not even _here_. "Slow and smooth, no sudden movements. Just pull it out," so slow, too slow, "and then let it slide down," and Jack starts to pant, desperate, faster with each stroke and every word until he's writhing – there's no air in his chest, everything focused down to that single sensation, to where Daniel's got him utterly under control and slowly fucking him open, breaking him apart – 

The up stroke keeps going, and he arches up off the bed as Daniel pulls the sound completely out. " _Fuck_ , no, don't…" God, never mind what they're doing to him. he's going to kill them both, this is a court martial offence at least.

"I knew you could hold on." Daniel sounds like he knows exactly how much trouble he's in, and he's quite proud of it. "Think you can wait long enough for Sam to try?"

He's honestly not sure he can, but _fuck_ , he wants to. Wants to see that, feel that, have her fuck him like that and make him come, completely at her mercy. 

And the beauty of it is, with them, he doesn't even have to say it: one look is enough.

Daniel smiles and runs his fingers across the other sounds laid out beside him, with the quiet clink of metal against metal. He touches one, then another, and Jack's not sure if he's trying to tease or just doing it naturally, but it's almost unbearable.

" _Daniel_ …"

"I need something that'll make you come," Daniel says, that _I'll be with you in a minute, Jack_ tone, without looking up.

"A stiff breeze could make me come," he growls out. "Just _pick_ , for crying out loud." He's so desperate that it just trips out, because he's too far gone to hold it back. "Just pick, pick something _big_ , I don't care, you need to _fuck_ me, right now…"

"You really love this," Sam says, with wonder and pleasure and something else, something that even now feels so unimaginably huge he can't bear it. She puts her hand lightly on his chest, over his heart. "It's more than just how it feels, isn't it?"

"There's not much more control you can give up to someone than this," Daniel says, quiet but easy, as if he's worked it out years before they even got here. He probably has. He looks up at Jack, meeting his eyes, and the love there is blinding. "You trust us," he says, that somethingin his voice too, as if it's the simplest and most precious thing in the world.

"With anything _,_ " he says, and means it completely.

Daniel smiles, and passes a glint of steel over him. "Here, Sam. Try this."

He's not sure if he wants to look, if seeing it first or not seeing it at all will be worse. Or better. They're both the same thing at this point.

"Just like I did," Daniel says. "It might not go as deep, but I don't think Jack's going to mind."

"Oh, fuck," he mutters. "Fuck, _fuck_ , fuck, Sam, please."

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear so much," Sam says, amused. He doesn't think she's really thinking that through, saying that when she's working lube into the slit of his cock, for god's sake.

"Told you," Daniel says, sounding pleased. "Intense. Yeah, just line it up, you'll feel it when it's right," and Jack can't help it, he looks.

" _Daniel,_ " he says - and they must both hear it, the note of real panic in there, because Sam takes the sound away and Daniel scoots up the bed toward him. 

"It looks bigger than it is, I promise." 

He's not sure that helps, since it looks _huge_. The sound Daniel's chosen isn't a single width, but a flat handle that narrows into a thin rod until the very tip, which blossoms out into a fat bulb of steel that hurts just looking at it.

"Trust me," Daniel murmurs. "Trust Sam. It'll feel amazing."

"I wouldn't hurt you." Sam rests a hand on his thigh, rubs her thumb across his skin. "Do you want me to stop? I can just-"

"No." He drags in a breath, shakes his head. "No, don't stop, I just… had a moment, that's all."

He sees the look they share, and he's not sure what they're saying, but that's weirdly calming. They've got his back, always, even when he's too far gone to interpret that silent language they've all picked up over the years.

"All right," Sam says. Her hand wraps back around his cock and she starts with long, slow strokes, the same way she's done more times than he can count by now. Guiding him past the panic, he thinks, distantly, and it's doing a pretty amazing job.

For his part, Daniel stretches out beside him, head on one hand; puts the other on Jack's chest just the way Sam did, his handprint into hers. "Trust me, Jack."

He closes his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Daniel kisses his shoulder. "Keep your eyes closed," he murmurs. "Don't look. Just feel."

Whether that's more or less intense, he's not sure, but it's easier to just do as Daniel says, so he does. Feels the slippery cold of more lube, squeezed from the bottle directly onto the head of his cock; feels Sam spread it gently, thoroughly, with just one fingertip, still slowly stripping his cock with the other hand. Feels Sam's hand stop on the down stroke, that careful squeeze that opens him up; feels the weight of the sound touching, circling, _pressing_ …

"I wouldn't hurt you," Sam says again, softer now. 

"I know." He's not sure if he's about to come or about to have a heart attack, or both. "I know, I know…"

"Breathe," Daniel murmurs, so he does, just as Sam slips that fat bud of steel inside him. 

"Fuck fuck fuck…" He was right - it's big, it's _big_ and heavy and moving, sliding into him and this, _this_ is intense now. "Ah, fuck, _god_ …"

"Gently," Daniel says, though to him or Sam, he's not sure. "The shape makes it feel bigger," and _Christ_ , Jack thinks, that's the understatement of the century.

Sam isn't pushing, she's just guiding that weight of metal into him, and if he felt like Daniel was fucking him apart then this is light years beyond even that. He can only barely feel the length of the sound, but the end of it – it sinks so far inside him, he can feel _exactly_ how deep, where it's stretching him open inside - and then Sam starts to work it slowly up and down, slow sweet torture like he's never felt, and anything coherent goes flying out of his head. "Oh _fuck_ yeah keep doing that – _Sam_ –"

"They get larger," Daniel murmurs. Like he knows exactly where Jack's mind will go. "Much larger, we can work up, as big as you can stand. Bigger, if you want to. I'll buy more if it's not enough. Hell, Sam could make some. Whatever you want."

He feels like he's coming apart. There's not enough room under his skin to hold how good this feels, how much he wants this, how much he loves them. 

"Anything you want," Sam says, without stopping for a moment. "Anything at all."

"I _want_ to _come_ ," he chokes out, and their soft laugh echoes in stereo.

"Go on, then." Daniel strokes that strong, gentle hand from his chest all the way up to his neck… and leaves it there, not gripping but resting on his throat, weight enough to feel that he _could_ – and Jack would let him, would let him do anything, anything at all. "Let Sam make you come," he says, and Jack has never been so glad to have fallen for the best linguist on the planet. "Don't even try, just don't stop it, just let her take it. She knows what she's doing now, don't you, Sam?"

"It's all in the technique," and he can hear her smile, the pleasure she's taking in taking him apart. She works the sound even slower, making him moan; deep and then shallow and then deep, the way he does when it's him inside her; and then she starts that equally slow stroking with her other hand around him, and he's lost. He couldn't open his eyes if he tried. It's like he's found the center of the universe, that one spot everything explodes out from, and it's right on the end of the sound that Sam's got inside his cock. He's panting, moaning, can't make words, can't remember how to talk, all he can do is grab Daniel's arm hard enough to say _fuck fuck fuck I'm gonna come –_

"Take it out now, Sam, really slow," Daniel says, and that hot bud of pleasure starts back up his cock but now there's a tidal wave behind it, building impossibly high, so much he can't take it – 

He's not sure if Daniel does it because it's the only hand he has free to reply with, or because he knows exactly the reaction he'll get. All he knows is the light pressure of fingers against his throat as Sam pulls the sound out, and then he's coming so hard it actually hurts, it's so intense, it's fucking _glorious_.

"God, you're gorgeous when you come," Daniel murmurs, pushes his chin up and kisses him hard. Jack moans helplessly into his mouth, fucking into Sam's hand, coming all over her fingers. He feels split open, so wide, and Sam's grip is tight enough that he can feel her squeezing with every pulse of pleasure that jolts through him. He fists his hands in Daniel's hair, gets his tongue in Daniel's mouth, and it all turns rough and desperately raw - Sam doesn't stop stroking and he doesn't stop coming and Daniel doesn't stop kissing him, and it feels like it's forever until Sam gives one last pull and lets go. It's only then he realises he's shaking, that the voice gasping and panting into Daniel's mouth, pleading to stop, is actually his.

Someone – Sam – tugs at his hands, untangles Daniel from his grip. Whispering, quiet laughter, hands on him; after a minute or an hour a warm weight settles on his chest, calms some of the trembling, lets him breathe a little easier.

He blinks his eyes open. That weight is Daniel, chin resting on one arm, lying on his chest and watching him with that amused, happy little smile.

"Hi," he says, laughing it. "That looked good."

He'd roll his eyes, but he's not convinced he's got the strength left. "Mmm. Yeah." Something wet, warm, soft touches his thigh and he twitches, reaching down, but Sam's other hand lands gently on his hip to steady him.

"Stay there," she says softly, so he gets his hands on Daniel's back instead to hang onto while she cleans him up. Daniel, whose eyes are so very gentle and knowing, who just shifts his weight a little further, and a little further, until Jack finally feels like he's back on solid ground.

"There." Sam reappears at his side, handing Daniel the cloth. While he wipes his hands she settles in, curls her leg over both of Jack's and presses up close. Between them he's completely pinned down, and he wouldn't have it any other way – even with those matching smiles.

"Proud of yourselves, are you?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Daniel breaks into a grin. "More proud of Sam, though."

"The student surpasses the master," he says, unsteadily, and gets a laugh from Sam.

"Maybe, with a little more practice." 

Any more practice and he might not survive it. He thinks about _bigger_ , about Daniel's hand around his neck, about _whatever you want_ and _anything at all._

"I'm sleeping on you tonight," Daniel says, and promptly closes his eyes. 

Sam props herself up for a moment, reaching for the nightstand, and that look in her eyes is no less knowing than Daniel's in the moment before she flicks off the light. Her lips touch his in the dark. 

"Thank you," she whispers into his mouth, a soft smile in it. He feels like he should laugh, should ask what the hell for when she just gave him the best orgasm of his entire life, but he doesn't. He knows. 

_Trust me. Trust us._

__"Always," he whispers back, and pulls her close.

  


* * *

  



End file.
